Ill Fated
by Prongs.xo
Summary: Drew, realizing he has wasted too much time playing games with May, heads to Sinnoh to find her and finally admit his feelings for her. But when May falls ill, will Drew's plans stay true? For my friend, Arysd
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been awhile, my friends!  
>I was suddenly inspired to write this out of need to satisfy my creative-high. But most importantly, I was inspired to write this for Miranda, aka, Arysd, as she's not feeling her best right now.<p>

Girl, this is for you! ;D

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything affiliated to Pokemon._

l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l

It was time.

No more games, no more crude jokes, no more lies.

Drew had been messing with May's head and toying with her emotions for years now. For ages he had amused himself with her reactions, enjoying the way her face goes slightly red when embarrassed and the defensive anger that follows. It was, frankly, very cute.

Drew had liked May for years now, but he was enjoying the games far too much to let them go and actually pursue her with the intention of forming a real relationship.  
>He had only begun to realize that he had wasted so much time fooling around. Look at all of the chances I probably lost, he thought angrily. What if I've run out of time?<p>

This realization came to him on a rainy afternoon as he sat on his couch, polishing his Pokéballs. He had been on a break from coordinating for a few months now, but May was currently travelling around Sinnoh. She was receiving enormous amounts of success in Sinnoh, and her popularity was skyrocketing. Drew always kept a close watch on May's activities, trying to catch her performances on TV whenever he could. However, these days, he didn't really have to try. Any Sinnoh-based radio he picked up or TV channel he stumbled upon, something related to May would be heard. He was certainly happy for her, but the rivalry that had always sparked between them still gave him a pang of jealousy.

He had been anticipating May's Sunyshore contest, as it was her last contest of the region. Luckily for him, it was a grey day outside, and no one was home to bother him. He could sit in peace and enjoy every moment of watching her.

Drew was polishing his last Pokéball when May was announced the winner, scoring her final ribbon for the region. His hands stopped working momentarily as he observed May's bright, smiling face. Blaziken was lifting her up and her hands were high in the air, proudly displaying the ribbon. She looked like she was on top of the world.  
>He then thought, have I ever done anything to make her that happy? Have I ever made her smile like <em>that?<em>  
>Drew dropped the Pokéball on to the couch and ran for the phone.<p>

"Yeah, Mark? You're still heading to Sinnoh next weekend, right?"

l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l

A/N: Short intro chapter. No need to worry, more to come!  
>I'm super busy with school, so it might take awhile to update.<br>But I PROMISE, this one WILL get finished ;D


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**__: _I really hate using the fan-made surnames for these characters, but I felt it was necessary in a part of this chapter. Please forgive me ^-^

Anyway, I'm officially on Christmas break now! I'll have lots of time to write :)  
>So I'll be updating faster now.<p>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS**, to all my readers! ;D

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

"Ladies and gentleman, we are now landed at Sunyshore International Airport. Welcome to Sinnoh."

Drew lifted himself stiffly out of the airport seat, happy to finally be able to stretch his legs. He looked apprehensively outside, sighing at the snow that blew by the window. Drew disliked snow. Hoenn, where Drew grew up, was a more tropical land. He was used to deserts, hot springs, and rainforests- snow was just not his thing.

After nearly two hours of going through customs and taking taxis, he and his friend Mark, a native Sinnohian, finally reached Mark's apartment.

"Ah, feels so good to be home," sighed Mark, flopping down on his couch and turning on the tv, abandoning his luggage in the entrance.

Drew took the couch opposite. "For a town named Sunyshore, it's sure not that warm and sunny out," he smirked. "Of all times of the year I choose to come…"

Mark's smile faded slightly. "It usually doesn't snow much in here in Sunyshore. When it does snow, it's usually only in mid-winter and lasts no longer than a month. In all of the years I've lived here, it's never snowed this early. Something doesn't seem right." He glanced out the window, frowning slightly.

"Climate change," Drew shrugged, closing his eyes, his thoughts wandering to May.

"No, it's not just that. People are acting strangely," Mark pressed.

"You've just been away for too long. Chill, dude."

"Maybe," Mark shrugged. His face remained troubled.

A few hours and naps later, Drew sat on his bed, his phone in hand. His heart beating fast, he dialed May's number.  
>Immediately, a female voice responded.<p>

"I'm sorry, but this is not a valid number. Please-"

Drew rolled his eyes and ended the call. _I must have typed it wrong, _he thought to himself. He tried again.

"I'm sorry, but this is not a valid -"

_Are my fingers shaking that much? _He asked himself.  
>"One seven zero eight five five five two nine three two," he said aloud as he carefully punched the numbers in the phone.<p>

"I'm sorry, but this -"

"What the hell, man, why isn't this working?" he walked angrily into Mark's room. "She's had this number for years. I know it off by heart. She would've told me if she changed numbers… right?"

Mark smirked. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"About… 6 months ago?"

"And what happened last time you saw each other?"

Drew started to grin, recalling the memory- her red, angry face, her yelling at him, her hitting him on the chest repeatedly… It was all too cute.

"You pissed her off, didn't you?" Mark laughed.

"Knowing me, what do you think?" Drew laughed.

"Man, she definitely changed her number because of that."

"You think?" Drew smirked, despite the sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Yeah man, I _know_ girls. They do stuff like that. Becca did that after we broke up."

"Hm." Drew flipped his bangs nonchalantly, hiding his growing interior panic.

Minutes later, Drew walked smoothly through the Pokémon centre doors. Plastered on his face was a smirk of utmost confidence. Drew was so good at hiding his emotions, that you'd almost call him talented. It was one of the many things that Drew took pride in about himself. It was easy to deceive people and get away with things. Most importantly, it made toying with May easier than saying the alphabet.

He knew he couldn't make himself look desperate. Sure, he said he was done with the games, but he couldn't just go _running_ to her. That just wasn't attractive, he thought.

"Good afternoon," he smiled to Nurse Joy.

"Good afternoon! How may I help you?"

"I was just wondering if May Maple was still staying here?"

"May Maple? Unfortunately, she checked out almost immediately after she won her contest a few days ago," replied Nurse Joy.

"Do you know of any parties she went to after to celebrate her win, or anything?"

"No, unfortunately I do not."

"Do you have any of her contact information?"

"I'm sorry sir, but she request we do not share it with anyone," Nurse Joy smiled pitifully.

"I'm her friend, though, I just- I need to contact her."

"I'm truly sorry, sir. There's nothing I can do."

Drew flipped his hair. "Ah, well. Thank you for your time."

Drew walked out of the doors and into the bitter cold, the wind slapping his face. He walked around until he found a quiet, undisturbed bench. It wasn't hard to find one- there were hardly any people on the streets.

Large flakes of snow hit his face, stinging on contact. Drew brushed it away, annoyed. He took out his phone and dialed Ash's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ash, it's Drew."

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Good. I was wondering if you had May's new number?"

"No, she wouldn't give it to me. I guess she has too many crazy fans and doesn't want it to get around, or something."

"So you've talked to her recently?"

"Yeah, she phoned me to catch up the day after her Sunyshore contest. When she phoned, it didn't show a number- it just said _private caller._"

"Did she say where she was going?" Drew bit his lip.

"No, she didn't say anything about that. She sounded weird, though."

"Alright. Thanks for your help."

Drew was about to hang up when Ash started talking quickly.

"Wait, Drew. I'll give you Max's number. He'll definitely have it."

"Oh, thanks man."

A few moments later, Drew held the phone to his ear once more, shivering now.  
>"Hello?" came Max's nasally voice.<p>

"Hey, it's Drew. Do you have May's new number?"

"Yeah, I do! It's 708-555-5288. Just don't make her talk for long. You know how it is, she doesn't have the energy to talk for long."

"What? Why?"

"WOW, there's a Shedinja! Gotta go!" Max hung up abruptly, leaving Drew quite confused.

An hour later, Drew found himself alone in Mark's apartment. What did Max mean, May doesn't have the energy to talk? Was she travelling through some harsh conditions, or something? The Grand Festival was only a month and a half away, and would be right here in Sunyshore. May wouldn't need to travel anymore, since she had all of her ribbons. This was the time when most coordinators settled in Sunyshore to practice. Something just didn't add up.

Drew glanced at the clock: 8:00 PM.  
><em>Maybe it's too late to call her<em>, he though.  
>A second later, he rolled his eyes at himself. "Stop procrastinating and just call her, you idiot," he said aloud to himself.<p>

_708-555-5288. _

_Ring Ring._

_Ring Ring._

_Ring Ring._

"Hello?" came a feeble voice.

"May?" Drew's heart skipped a beat. "Hey, it's Drew. I happen to be in Sinnoh now. We should meet up sometime soon."

"Now- Now isn't a good time," she responded quietly, almost whispering.

"Busy with Grand Festival prep? I'll train with you, if you want. It'll do you some good to practice with someone against whom you'll never win. It'll toughen you up," Drew laughed slightly.

"No, it's… it's not a good time."

"Why not?"

"Goodbye, Drew."

She hung up.


End file.
